Tamagotoji
by Saleri Sakata
Summary: White le intentara hacerle un almuerzo a Black, pero nada le saldrá como esperaba. Intento de Agencyshipping. Basado en la canción de Tagamotoji.


**Bueno, este es mi primer trabajo publicado aquí. Es un one-shot basado en la canción de Tamagotoji. Es una historia Agencyshipping y al final un poco de Specialshipping (ya se deben de imaginar por que quienes escucharon la historia). Tambien agregue un pequeño extra que espero y les guste. Es posible que no le halla atinado muy bien a la personalidad de los personajes, pero es mi primer traba y espero haberme acercado. Así que espero que lo disfruten y si hay algún error por favor díganme.**

* * *

_Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece. Le pertenece a el Gran Satoshi Tajiri. La canción de la que me base tampoco me pertenece. Ademas, por algo es Ficción de Fans esto (?_

* * *

Era un día como cualquier otro, se encontraban en un hotel de Kanto para una reunión de Pokedex Holders, mas cada uno estaba en su propio asunto. White se encontraba preparando un guion perfecto para su próximo trabajo, mientras que Black se encontraba entrenando a sus Pokémon.

La chica decide tomar un descanso de su trabajo, y se le ocurre el salir a caminar. Pensó también que sería una buena idea que el castaño se tomara un descanso para salir con ella de paseo_, _así que salió para preguntárselo.

En cuanto paso el umbral entre el edificio donde se encontraban y el exterior donde había un campo de batalla. Al salir noto que Black se encontraba buscando algo en su mochila.

—Valla, parece ya no tengo comida. Me muero de hambre

En eso se le ocurrió una idea a White de hacerle un rico almuerzo a su amigo. Por lo que fue rápidamente a comprar los ingredientes para realizar algo muy delicioso.

…

Después de un rato de estar en la cocina del hotel en el que se hospedaban, al fin logro terminar el platillo que hizo con todo su amor. Puso todo su corazón y sentimientos. Y esperaba que a Black le gustara aquel platillo.

— ¡Black!

— ¡Seré el campeón de la Liga!— El chico se encontraba gritando sobre sus sueños, como típicamente lo hace. O al menos hasta que se da cuenta de la presencia de la castaña — ¿Uh? ¿Qué sucede, presidenta?

—Ehm… Escuche que no tenías nada de comer y… pues… te hice una sopa de huevo— En eso le da el obento* en el que esta la comida, mientras trata de no verse tan nerviosa.

— ¡Genial! No debías de haberte molestado, presi-…— Dejo de hablar en cuanto vio era una masa negra muy extraña ¡Ni comida parecía eso!

—Lo hice con todo mi amor, espero y te guste— Le dijo White con una sonrisa a la que no le pudo decir que no.

_Quizás solo sea la apariencia de la comida, la presidenta tampoco puede cocinar tan mas_ Se repetía mentalmente mientras tomaba un bocado. Lo último que quería era herir los sentimientos de su amiga y jefa. Ya estaba a punto de meter el bocado a su boca. Le rezaba a Arceus para que esa horrible masa supiera a un verdadero manjar. Comió el bocado… y todas sus plegarias no fueron escuchadas. Fue tan mala la comida que se desmayó de solo comerla.

…

White se encontraba en la cocina. Ella siempre veía a su amigo trabajar (para pagar la deuda que tenía con la compañía), lo veía siempre entrenado, incluso cuando se ponía a cantar (Ok, eso suena muy stalker). Al mirar la comida que le había preparado no pudo evitar estar triste. ¿Tan mal cocinaba acaso?

Eso no pasó desapercibido por los demás Holders, en especial por las chicas

—Oye, White, solo porque no te salió bien esta vez no debes de rendirte— Le dijo Blue tratando de darle aliento —Digo, no es como si esta vez te valla a salir esta extraña masa negra de huevo…— Muy a su manera, si cabe decir.

—Blue-san, no creo que…— Le trataba de decir Yellow cuando fue por White

— ¡Tienes razón, Senpai! ¡No me rendiré le hare una deliciosa comida!— En eso se pone a cocinar una nueva sopa de huevo.

…

White abre la puerta muy decida a darle el obento a Black, siendo animada por Blue detrás de ella.

Mientras iba caminando hacia donde se encontraba el castaño, llena de determinación. Estaba segura que esta vez sí sabría bien el platillo que le preparo.

Pero el destino decidió jugarle una broma. Piso una pelota de billar (supongo que ya se imaginan de quien es), por lo que se resbalo, y accidentalmente el obento salió volando directo a la cara del chico.

— ¡Valla! ¡Ahí estaba mi pelota de billar!— De la nada llega Gold, que va a recoger su pelota, sin notar a la chica que se encontraba en el suelo.

—Eres un idiota— Le dice Crystal mientras le da una patada al pelinegro.

…

—Esto aún se ha terminado. No me daré por vencida tan fácilmente.

Algunos de los Holders estaban observando a la chica. Varios de ellos estaban apostando cuantos intentos de comida se necesitaba para que el chico necesitara una limpieza de estómago (o al menos el que quería apostar era el mismo ojidorado culpable del último incidente).

—White, no te preocupes, ya le di a Gold una muy merecida patada— En cuando dice eso, a Crys le sale una venita en su frente, pero al momento vuelve a ver a su kohai— y tampoco es para tanto haberle lanzado la comida…

— ¡Voy a hacerle una comida decente!— En eso sale corriendo hacia la cocina, donde utiliza todos los utensilios de cocina posible. Crystal se encontraba detrás de ella completamente preocupada. Tenía el presentimiento de que no terminaría bien.

…

La chica abre la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraba su empleado con mucha fuerza, haciendo que él voltee inmediatamente. En cuestión de segundos White le lanzo el obento directamente a la cara, para después irse corriendo, dejando a un Black completamente desorientado.

…

Ya. Era todo. La chica se encontraba al borde de la depresión. Lo único que quería era hacerle una deliciosa comida. Pero nunca le salía como ella quería. No importaba como lo hacía, terminaba haciendo una masa negra de huevo incomible.

—White-San, si quieres yo te puedo ayudar a hacer un buen almuerzo— Le dice Yellow.

La castaña, un poco triste todavía, se levanta de la cama y ambas van a la cocina. Mientras la rubia le da instrucciones de cómo hacer la comida, algunos Holders se reunían alrededor de ellas para ver tal hazaña que estaba haciendo.

…

Una completamente feliz White sale por la puerta, lista para encontrarse con su empleado para darle la comida que hizo con ayuda de su Senpai. Unos momentos después lo encontró gritando sobre su sueño de vencer la liga.

— ¡Black! ¡Necesito hablar contigo!— Lo tomo de la mano para llevarlo a una colina cercana.

…

— ¿De que necesitas hablar, presidenta?— En eso la chica saca otro obento. No parecía buena señal.

—Por favor, come este platillo que prepare

Sin decir nada más, solo abrió el obento esperando ver aquella masa, más lo que encontró fue una ensalada, con arroz y rollitos de huevo. Toma un rollito, y no podía creerlo.

— ¡Esto esta delicioso!

— ¡Gracias!— Le da un muy sorpresivo abrazo. White estaba muy feliz de por fin haber hecho algo decente.

…

—Parece que al fin White logro hacerle un almuerzo a Black. Ho ho ho, parecen una muy linda pareja— Blue había hecho que las demás chicas observaran por la puerta para saber cómo le había ido la chica.

—Y parece que no es la única— Le dice Crys haciendo que voltee a donde estaba Yellow.

—Red-san, te hice un almuerzo— La sanadora había aprovechado para hacerle a su platónico un platillo muy parecido al que hice la castaña.

— ¡Muchas gracias, Yellow! ¿Sabes? Ya no tenía comida y creí que me quedaría sin comer— En efecto, Red se hacía quedado sin comida por alguna razón, y no había podido almorzar nada.

— ¿Crees que nosotras también debamos hacer algo así?— Les pregunta Platina a las otras dos chicas. Al ver lo que las otras hicieron, se le ocurrió hacer lo mismo con sus dos amigos Diamond y Pearl.

— ¿Sabes? No es mala idea.

Voltean a ver a los Holder de Unova, para descubrir que se quedaron dormidos, con el obento ya sin comida.

…

Extra: El culpable de la ausencia de comida

Silver estaba comiendo un caramelo furia. Se había asegurado de guardar muy bien sus bocadillos conociendo a su amigo que le robaba la comida. Se dirigía a su habitación que (por desgracia para el) compartía con Gold.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con el criador buscando algo.

— ¿Ahora que perdiste?— Le pregunta el pelirrojo

—Salió volando una de mis pelotas de billar— Dijo mientras buscaba debajo de un escritorio.

— ¿Y de dónde sacaste todos esos bocadillos?— Noto sobre la cama del pelinegro una mini montaña de bocadillos, que sería todo un paraíso para cierto comediante que conoce.

—Los tome de los demás chicos. ¿Sabías que el chico cursi tiene muchos dulces? No sabía que le gustaba coci…

— ¿Yo guardo mis bocadillos y tu sales a robárselos a los demás?

—No creo que se enojen, además de que tu no los guardaste muy bien— En eso el chico abre una pequeña caja fuerte de la que saca más caramelos y después saca de debajo de su cama una revista de ustedes ya saben que.

—Tu…— Silver reprimió todas ganas de darle un golpe al de ojos dorados. También tedria que comprar una caja fuerte a prueba de Gold

* * *

**Bueno, espero les halla gustado. Espero sus reviews, si se puedo con consejos para poder mejorar :D**

**¡Nos Leemos!**


End file.
